


The uncut story of Gracetwo's origin

by yd12k



Category: El Goonish Shive, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Mostly Crack, some unethical sciencing, written for flashfic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: How Arceus made a slightly different world, and how Gracetwo became a part of it.





	The uncut story of Gracetwo's origin

Hello. My name is Graceus, and I will be narrating this tale. My name isn’t Graceus normally, but when in Rome. I am normally Arceus, and I create the world of Pokémon whenever someone presses New Game. Also, there’s a bunch of us, which is how we can fight, but that’s neither here nor there.

Normally, when creating the world of Pokémon, I keep creating the same 7 or so regions. If I’m lucky, I get to make the world of a spinoff, or a fangame. It gets pretty boring, which is why I took up the hobby of reading webcomics. It started as an idle fantasy. “What if I put my favourite characters into one of my worlds?”. The thought grew and grew, until eventually I decided to just make it.

That’s how the world of Grace-A-Monsters was made. And this is the story of Grace, and Gracetwo.

Once upon a time, there was a man named doctor Fujiuridae, and he had a daughter named Grace. Despite looking a surprising lot like one, she wasn’t a Grace-A-Monster, so this caused some confusion, but she could prevent Grace-A-Monsters from playing with her fairly regularly. She lived an ordinary life. Left home at the age of ten to train Grace-A-Monsters, became champion three weeks later, fell in love with her rival, spent years dating them, got married, got pregnant a few years after that, and then fell into a coma due to a headachy Graceduck.

Wait, that last bit wasn’t ordinary, or tonally appropriate.

Dr. Fujiuridae was distraught, of course. So he did as any science dad would do, and went to space. There he met with Graceoxys, who he convinced to combine their DNA with his daughter’s unborn baby, so that said baby could know heal pulse and heal their mom. Graceoxys didn’t actually know heal pulse, but decided to collect DNA from every Grace-A-Monster anyway in order to get this man to leave her alone already.

When Dr. Fujiuridae returned, his daughter was better because healthcare is both free and efficient in this world. Also her unborn child was now two eight-hunderd-and-elevenths human, and 1 part each Grace-A-Monster. The Grasentret DNA seemed disproportionally well represented in her phenotype, and she grew up to be both the greatest Grace-A-Monster trainer ever, and the strongest Grace-A-Monster ever. She used this unrivaled power to make friends with everyone on the world, bringing world peace. Which there already was at the start, so really this didn’t change much.

Also Dr. Fujiuridae got his science license revoked for reckless experimenting on unborn children without like, any form of consent, and also going to space without asking permission from Gracequayza first.

And that is the end of our story today.


End file.
